The Betrayed Garden of Heart
by Kimagure 'Aya' Author
Summary: Saat Yata Misaki akan pergi ke Bar HOMRA, tanpa sengaja dia menabrak seorang laki-laki misterius bernama Haruhiko, dan atas usul Kusanagi-san, akhirnya Haruhiko pun kini tinggal di Bar HOMRA dan bekerja sambilan disana, kepribadian Haruhiko yang ceria, mengingatkan mereka kepada Totsuka Tatara yang telah tiada, namun, Yata merasa dia lebih mirip dengan seseorang...


"…_Saruhiko… apakah kau tau…?"_

"_Kalau setiap hari, aku selalu berharap…"_

"…_Agar keberadaanmu menghilang dari dunia ini…"_

"CTAAAAR!" suara petir di malam berhujan itu terdengar sangat keras, saking kerasnya hingga mampu membangunkan Fushimi Saruhiko dari alam mimpinya.

"…tch, kenapa tiba-tiba aku teringat hal itu lagi…?" gumam Saruhiko sambil memegang keningnya yang kini basah oleh keringat.

"…benar-benar mimpi terburuk yang pernah kulihat…"

**The Betrayed Garden of Heart**

**By: Kimagure 'Aya' Author**

**Disclaimer: K belong to Gora**

Di sebuah apartemen kecil, tepatnya di salah satu kamar apartemen tersebut, tampak seorang remaja laki-laki berambut warna _chestnut_, mata _hazel_, dan tubuh pendek (author ditabok) yang tengah terburu-buru berpakaian dan bersiap untuk pergi.

Pergi kemana? Tentu saja tujuan seorang Yata Misaki itu ke Bar HOMRA kan? Tempat dimana seluruh anggota Homra berkumpul, dan tidak berlebihan kalau kita menyebutnya sebagai markas Homra.

Setelah kematian Suoh Mikoto, sang Red King sekaligus pemimpin dari Homra, banyak anggota Homra yang keluar dan menjalani hidup mereka masing-masing, walau yang masih tinggal di Homra cukup banyak.

Homra pun masih tetap melakukan kegiatan mereka seperti dulu, meskipun kini mereka tak lagi memiliki aura merah mereka, tapi kekuatan bertarung mereka tetap sangat kuat.

Homra juga masih tetap bermusuhan dengan Scepter4 dikarenakan sang Blue King alias Munakata Reishi-lah yang telah membunuh Mikoto, dan karena itulah kini permusuhan mereka semakin menjadi-jadi.

Untuk Yata sendiri, awalnya dia sempat mengalami depresi karena kematian Mikoto, tapi berkat dukungan dari teman-temannya sesame anggota Homra, Yata berhasil bangkit dari keterpurukannya dan kembali menjadi dirinya yang dulu.

"Gawat, padahal aku sudah berjanji pada Kusanagi-san kalau aku akan membantunya merapikan stok wine yang akan datang hari ini, tapi kenapa aku dengan bodohnya mematikan jam wekerku siiiih?! Aku bisa dihajar Kusanagi-san kalau sampai terlambat!" keluh Yata yang lalu memacu skateboard nya dengan kecepatan penuh.

Saat Yata tengah sibuk memacu skateboardnya, dia tak menyadari kalau ada seseorang yang sedang melintas di depannya, dan begitu Yata sadar…

"AWAAAS!"

"BUAAAK!" karena skateboardnya melaju terlalu cepat, Yata pun tak sempat menghentikan skateboardnya, dan akhirnya, skateboard itu mengenai orang yang melintas itu dengan sangat keras hingga mengeluarkan bunyi yang "indah".

Orang itu pun langsung jatuh terkapar dan tak sadarkan diri di aspal, sedangkan Yata yang berhasil mendarat dengan sempurna merasa kalau dia bisa pingsan saat itu juga begitu melihat orang yang telah menjadi korban Skateboardnya itu diam tak bergerak di aspal.

"B-b-b-b-bagaimana ini?! A-apa orang itu baik-baik saja? B-bagaimana kalau dia… AAAAAGH! A-aku harus bagaimana ini?!" teriak Yata yang saat itu tengah panik luar biasa.

Di saat Yata tengah sibuk berpanik ria(?), tiba-tiba PDA miliknya berbunyi, membuat dia tersadar dari sesi paniknya tersebut dan buru-buru melihat siapa orang yang menghubunginya, yang ternyata adalah Kamamoto.

Yata pun langsung bersujud syukur di depan PDA nya yang telah berjasa mendatangkan(?) penolon hidupnya tersebut, dan dia pun segera mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Yata-san, kau ada dimana sekarang? Wine-wine yang barunya sudah datang dan kami kekurangan orang untuk mengangkat wine-wine itu, Kusanagi-san sudah hampir kehabisan kesabarannya, jadi cepatlah datang kesini Yata-san," ujar Kamamoto.

"K-k-k-Kamamoto! C-cepatlah kesini! Ini keadaan genting! Ayo cepat! Kalau kau tidak segera datang, aku bisa ditangkap polisi!" seru Yata dengan panik.

"E-EEEEH?! A-apa yang telah kau lakukan Yata-san?!"

"POKOKNYA CEPAT DATANG KESINI GENDUT!" teriak Yata yang langsung memutuskan panggilannya karena emosi.

Yata lalu menatap orang yang masih terkapar itu dengan gugup, lalu perlahan-lahan, dia berjalan mendekati orang itu, memegang pergelangan tangannya, dan merasakan denyut nadinya yang…

…masih terasa.

Yata pun langsung menghela nafas lega begitu tau kalau orang itu masih hidup dan dia tidak jadi seorang pembunuh.

Yata lalu memeriksa tubuh orang itu dengan hati-hati, dan mendapati benjol yang besar di bagian kepalanya, sepertinya bagian itulah yang terhantam skateboard tadi.

"Uwaah, benjolnya besar juga, dan lagi, sepertinya tadi kepalanya juga terbentur aspal ketika jatuh, ukh… semoga dia tidak mengalami gegar otak atau amnesia," gumam Yata sambil menatap orang itu.

Untunglah saat itu jalanan sepi dan tak ada mobil satupun, bisa bahaya kalau ada mobil lewat, karena saat ini kan mereka ada di tengah jalan, dan Yata tak mungkin menggendong tubuh orang itu, yang sepertinya jauh lebih besar dari tubuhnya.

Tapi Yata tentunya tidak tega membiarkan orang yang sedang terluka tidur di aspal, maka dari itu, dengan hati-hati, Yata mengangkat kepala orang itu, dan menidurkannya di pangkuannya, setidaknya dia memiliki bantal untuk kepalanya yang terluka, begitulah pikir Yata.

Yata memperhatikan wajah orang yang sedang pingsan di pangkuannya itu, dilihat dari postur tubuh dan wajahnya, sepertinya dia baru berumur 20-an, rambutnya yang hitam kebiruan membingkai wajah tampannya dengan sempurna, dan entah kenapa, ketika Yata melihat wajah orang itu…

"Hm?... Aneh, kenapa rasanya aku kenal wajah orang ini ya? Tapi aku tidak ingat kenal dengannya, apa hanya perasaanku saja?" batin Yata sambil memperhatikan wajah orang itu.

Saat Yata tengah sibuk berpikir sendiri, tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara orang yang memanggil namanya, wajahnya langsung cerah saat dia tau kalau orang itu adalah…

"Yata-saaan! Daijoubu ka?!" seru Kamamoto sambil berlari dengan susah payah ke arah Yata.

"KAMAMOTOOO~!" seru Yata yang saat itu ingin sekali memeluk Kamamoto saking senangnya, akhirnya penolongnya datang!

Yata pun menceritakan kejadian tadi kepada Kamamoto, dan mereka pun memutuskan untuk membawa orang itu ke Bar HOMRA.

"Ah, Yata-san pelan-pelan! Kepala orang ini terluka, jadi kita harus membawanya dengan pelan dan hati-hati," kata Kamamoto.

"Berisik! Ini juga sudah pelan tau!" gertak Yata.

Walaupun dipenuhi dengan pertengkaran mulut, akhirnya mereka pun sampai di bar Homra, dan Kusanagi yang sudah tau mengenai apa yang terjadi setelah dihubungi Kamamoto pun langsung menyuruh Yata dan Kamamoto menidurkan orang itu di sofa panjang lalu membiarkan Anna mengompres luka di kepala orang itu.

"Makanya sudah kubilang jangan ngebut kalau mengendarai skateboard! Akhirnya ada orang yang terluka karena kecerobohanmu kan?! Untung hanya benjol biasa, bagaimana kalau sampai cedera parah?! DASAR BODOH!" teriak Kusanagi sambil memukul kepala Yata dengan sangat keras, hingga Yata merasa kalau kepalanya akan pecah saking sakitnya.

"Sumimasen! Honto ni Sumimasen! Aku janji tak akan ngebut lagi! Jadi tolong maafkan aku!" mohon Yata begitu melihat Kusanagi yang akan melancarkan serangan kedua.

"Haaah… lukanya memang tidak parah, tapi bagaimana kalau dia tidak terima dan ingin menuntut Yata-san?" tanya Kamamoto.

"Biarkan saja dia dituntut, lagipula ini salahnya, Yata-chan sendirilah yang harus menyelesaikan masalah yang disebabkan oleh dirinya sendiri," ujar Kusanagi.

"K-kejam sekali Kusanagi-san! Kalau aku sampai dituntut, aku tidak tau harus berbuat apaaa!" teriak Yata yang sepertinya sudah makin frustasi.

Saat Kusanagi akan memarahi Yata lagi, dia langsung berhenti begitu merasakan tarikan pelan di lengan baju kirinya, yang ternyata disebabkan oleh Anna.

Anna lalu menunjuk ke arah orang yang pingsan tadi, dan dapat dilihat kalau orang itu telah sadarkan diri.

"Itte… eh? ini… ada dimana?" tanya orang itu sambil melihat ke sekelilingnya, begitu dia sadar kalau dia berada di tempat yang tak dikenalnya.

"Ah, syukurlah kau sudah sadar? Perkenalkan, namaku Kusanagi Izumo, kau pasti kaget karena tiba-tiba berada di tempat yang tak kau kenal, kami membawamu kesini untuk mengobati lukamu sekaligus meminta maaf karena kecerobohan salah satu dari anggota kami, kau jadi terluka, sekali lagi kami mohon maaf, Yata-chan, ayo minta maaf!" perintah Kusanagi sambil mendorong Yata ke hadapan orang itu.

"…M-maaf karena telah melukaimu…" ucap Yata sambil membungkukkan badannya.

Orang itu tampak diam saja di tempatnya, memperhatikan bar HOMRA, satu-persatu orang yang ada disana, lalu yang terakhir, Yata.

Tiba-tiba, orang itu mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Yata, dan dengan lembut dia menepuk-nepuk kepala Yata sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa, yang penting kau sudah menyesali perbuatanmu, itu saja sudah cukup," kata orang itu sambil tersenyum, senyuman yang mengingatkan Yata kepada Totsuka Tatara, anggota Homra yang sudah tiada itu… membuatnya tertegun dan sedih begitu mengingatnya…

…tapi, walaupun dia tersenyum seperti Totsuka, Yata merasa kalau wajahnya mengingatkannya kepada orang lain, tapi dia tidak tau siapa itu.

"Syukurlah kalau kau memaafkannya, dan kalau aku boleh tau, siapa namamu?" tanya Kusanagi pada orang itu, membuyarkan lamunan Yata.

"Ah iya, perkenalkan minna~, namaku Haruhiko~, aku tidak suka nama keluargaku, jadi panggil aku Haruhiko saja ya~," kata Haruhiko dengan ceria, sifatnya benar-benar mirip dengan Totsuka.

"Haruhiko ya, baiklah, setelah kau beristirahat disini, aku akan mengantarmu ke rumahmu, jadi, bisa beritahukan alamatmu?" tanya Kusanagi.

"Etto… sebenarnya… aku tidak punya rumah," jawab Haruhiko.

"….." semua orang yang ada disitu pun langsung diam begitu mendengar jawaban Haruhiko, mencerna baik-baik apa maksudnya.

"…Ano… apa maksudmu kau tidak punya rumah?" tanya Kusanagi lagi.

"Aku baru saja pindah ke Shizume City hari ini, tapi karena ceroboh, barang-barangku ketinggalan di kereta, jadi aku tak punya uang atau pakaian sedikit pun, dan sebenarnya saat itu aku sedang kebingungan mencari tempat tinggal," ujar Haruhiko.

"…." Orang-orang pun kembali diam begitu mendengarnya, dan sepertinya pikiran mereka semua sama.

"_Kenapa kau bisa dengan santainya tersenyum di saat seperti itu?!" _

"Ahaha, kalian semua pasti kaget ya, yah, aku memang orang yang ceroboh sih, dan orang ceroboh seperti aku malah nekat pergi sendirian ke Shizume City yang luas ini, benar-benar aneh ya," kata Haruhiko sambil tersenyum, yang entah kenapa di mata Yata… terlihat sedih.

"Memangnya kau ada keperluan apa di Shizume City? Sampai-sampai kau berani pergi kesini sendirian, apakah keperluan itu sangat penting?" tanya Shouhei yang sedari tadi penasaran pada sosok Haruhiko di depannya ini.

"Ah itu… aku sedang mencari adik laki-lakiku..." jawab Haruhiko, yang walaupun cuma sepintas, sempat berhenti tersenyum.

"Eh? memangnya kenapa adikmu bisa berada disini?" kini giliran Bandou yang bertanya.

"Kedua orang tuaku bercerai saat aku dan adikku masih SMP, dan kudengar adikku dibawa ke Shizume City oleh Ibu, karena itulah, aku berniat untuk pergi ke Shizume City begitu aku menyelesaikan sekolahku, tapi… sepertinya akan sulit sekali menemukannya… karena kami sudah bertahun-tahun tak bertemu, dan satu-satunya informasi yang kutau tentang keberadaannya hanyalah kalau dia tinggal di Shizume City, haaah… tapi aku mana mungkin bisa mencari adikku kalau rumah saja tak punya ya~," ujar Haruhiko sambil tertawa kecil karena mengingat kebodohannya sendiri, padahal anggota Homra yang mendengar ceritanya tadi hampir menangis.

Yata juga, walaupun berusaha untuk tidak menunjukkan ekspresi sedihnya, sebenarnya saat itu siap untuk menangis kapan juga, selain itu, dia juga mengerti… bagaimana perasaan orang yang keluarganya hancur…

"Haah… begitu mendengar ceritamu, aku jadi tak bisa membiarkanmu begitu saja, begini, aku punya tawaran untukmu, bagaimana kalau kau bekerja sambilan disini, dan aku juga akan menyediakan kamar untuk kau tinggali, jadi kau sekarang mendapatkan kamar dan juga pekerjaan kan?" kata Kusanagi, yang emosinya kini telah mereda.

"Benarkaaah~? Waah, arigatou ne Kusanagi-san!" seru Haruhiko sambil tersenyum dengan ceria.

Dan malam itu, seluruh anggota Homra pun merayakan kedatangan Haruhiko ke bar HOMRA.

**To be Continue**

**A/N: **Konnichiwa minna~, saia author baru di fandom K~ Fukuhara Aya desu! Bagaimana pendapat minna tentang fic pertama saia di fandom K ini? Ancur kah? Bagus kah? Tolong sampaikan pendapat minna lewat review ya~, dan maaf kalau chapter pertamanya gaje, karena ini emang Cuma bagian prolognya nyo, saia janji bakal memperbaikinya di chapter 2, jadi, jangan lupa review biar authornya tambah semangat ya~ *plak!*

Nah, sekian dulu ya nyo~, sampai jumpa di chapter 2~

Our Heart will Always be a Syncron

Kimagure 'Aya' Author


End file.
